1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with improved product reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel.
The display panel may include a first substrate on which a plurality of pixels are disposed, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate, and an image display layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The image display layer is driven by the pixels, and optical transmittance is adjusted by the image display layer to display an image. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or electrophoresis layer.
The display apparatus has been manufactured having a flat shape. However, recently, a display apparatus having a curved shape is being developed. The display apparatus having the curved shape may be manufactured by accommodating a curved display panel into a case having a curved shape after a flat display panel is deformed into the curved display panel.